Her Valentine
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: She came back on Valentine's Day. She forgave me for what I did. I became her Valentine. Rei's P.O.V.


Her Valentine

This is just a one-shot for Valentine's Day. Have a happy Valentine's Day!

Summary: She came back on Valentine's Day. She forgave me for what I did. I became her Valentine. Rei's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I don't own squat!

I sighed as I swept the grounds. Today is Valentine's Day. The day where lovers spend the day together. I'm here by myself. I suppose that's my fault. If I hadn't yelled, then maybe she'd be here with me. We would whisper words of affection and proved to the other how much we loved them. But not today.

_Flashback_

_She decided to help me around the jinja. I was worried and uneasy about this. After experiencing how 'helpful' she was, there was definitely something to worry about. I told her to help me clean my room. Sounds simple, right? Not with this girl. I told her to put my manga in a pile by volume by my already full bookcase. I began putting my dirty clothes in the laundry basket. They had been tossed around due to…a few late night escapades Minako and I share occasionally._

_I turned my back for one second to put the basket right beside the door when I heard something rip. I slowly turned around and saw Minako with a sorry expression. It turns out she ripped a part of a page while reading my manga. My eyebrow twitched as it usually did when I got angry. She apologized over and over again. I told her to sweep the grounds. She nodded eagerly and was off. I sighed to myself. Minako surely couldn't do anything dangerous with a broom, could she?_

_I continued to clean my room myself when I heard the voices of little kids. It sounded like they were teasing Minako. I went out to see what the commotion was all about. There were to little boys making faces at Minako. She was becoming more irritated by the second. Not long after, she lost it. She chased the boys, threatening to smack them over the head with the broom. I groaned with disdain. I went over to Minako and took the broom away from her. The boys escaped as Minako smiled sheepishly at me. This girl was getting on my last nerve._

_I asked her to get me a glass of water. Very simple. She nodded and ran off. I shook my head. I waited for her until I heard something break. I went to the source of the noise to find shattered glass, water, and Minako. She apologized again and again as my eyebrow twitched. She asked if there was something else she could do, and I nodded. Then I began yelling at her. I told her to leave. I told her things I never meant to say. I told her things that weren't true. When I ended my rant, I noticed the tears in her eyes. I didn't even get the chance to apologize as she ran past me, carefully avoiding the shattered glass. I didn't run after her. That was a fatal mistake._

_End Flashback_

She never came back after that day. I haven't seen nor have I heard from her since then. Did she hate me? I wouldn't be surprised. Would she ever come back? Probably not. If I could, I would take it back. I would tell her I didn't mean anything I said and tell her how much she means to me. I can just picture it. She would embrace me and tell me that it didn't matter to her. She would kiss me and then tell me how much she loved me.

But that wouldn't happen.

I stopped sweeping the grounds when it was spotless. I leaned against the broom with a sigh. I wanted the day to be over until I saw her. I stood up in disbelief. She was here for the first time in days. She had something in her hand. A card or something. She was smiling at me. I couldn't believe it.

"Here. Read it." She gave me the card. I stared at the card and then at Minako. She urged me to read it. I opened the card. It read:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Don't you know I'm in love with you?_

_Today, I want you to be mine._

_Won't you be my Valentine?_

I looked up at Minako as I finished reading. "You're forgiving me?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her forehead against mine. "Yes," she answered simply. "Will you forgive me?"

"You were never in trouble in the first place," I whispered to her. I closed the gap between us. We stayed perfectly still, enjoying the kiss. Soon, we pulled away. She nuzzled my neck as I smiled.

"Of course, I'll be your Valentine."

_So how was it? I know it's kind of short but that's what you get for Valentine's Day. Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
